


avec la nouvelle.

by orphan_account



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Poor Sakuma, Snapchat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If everyone had Snapchat. Basically chaos and memes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i. celly blowing up

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2 am and all the best (worst) ideas happen at 2 am
> 
> also, sorry if the format is weird it might be a bit easier to read on a laptop ^^;

_Guess who finally got a snapchat!_ , reads the black bar over a selfie of himself and Sakuma. He’s doing a peace sign and giving a wide smile while Sakuma on the other hand looks a bit surprised, nonetheless it’s still a cute picture of them so Miyoshi saves it after posting it to ‘My Story’ before sending it to his own phone via text message.

“Well, there you go! Welcome to the modern times Sakuma-san!” he says as he hands the phone back.

Sakuma takes it and tucks it into his shirt pocket. “I still don't see the point of it though. If it's to be social then shouldn't it be in person? And if that's not possible then that's why we can call or text.”

Miyoshi shrugs. “True, but this way it's so much more fun. You post pictures about whatever you're doing at the moment and you can talk with your friends about it, there's lots of other cool features too. Trust me, soon enough you'll be interested in it.” he says with a smirk.

“We’ll see.” Sakuma eyes him.

-

_6:40 pm_

**Miyoshi**  
_Sakuma-san, did you check out the app for yourself yet?_

Sakuma reads the message with a brow raised, _that again?_ He had decided to look at it tomorrow since he was busy with work all day and right now he just wanted to relax. However, knowing better and preferring to rather not have Miyoshi on his case he goes along with his whim and opens the app.

At first, he's confused because literally how would anyone figure out how to use this stupid thing (meanwhile he also wishes that Miyoshi had shown him how to use it instead of just leaving him to learn on his own) but he manages to gather that the screen you come onto is where you take photos, and swiping downwards will let you access your settings and list of friends. So far he has Miyoshi of course (@ _handsomemiyo_ ) (he wasn't really surprised), Hatano (@ _hatayes_ ) ( _hmph, clever_ ), Jitsui (@ _s_master_ ) ( _what is that supposed to mean?_ ), Kaminaga (@ _kamidaddy_ ) ( _why?_ ), Tazaki (@ _pigeons4lyfe_ ) (to be honest he's not even surprised there either), Fukumoto (@ _chefuku_ ), Amari (@ _amarinii_ ), and finally, Odagiri (@ _odagiri_ ) (and once again he's so, so grateful for Odagiri). Sakuma guesses Miyoshi must’ve added them earlier while he was on his phone.

He swipes left and sees that there is a list of ‘stories’ from his friends. He picks the one that's apparently his and it’s the picture from earlier with him and Miyoshi. _He looks good as usual_ , he blushes at the thought.

Deciding to ignore that, he exits out and taps on some of the others.

 _With my precious darling *blushy closed eye smile emoji* *pink hearts emoji*,_ captions a picture of Amari with Emma sitting next to him on a table drawing a picture with crayons. Sakuma loves kids, especially Emma, who's always so cheerful and cute wherever she goes.

With a small smile, he goes to Fukumoto’s. At first it's a simple picture of a dish with some kind of filter, then one of Odagiri, who’s sitting on a couch watching something on television. He seems relaxed, he's wearing a light blue sweater and a pair of grey sweat pants. His hair is down and a bit wet but he has a calm and content expression on his face. _Huh, I’ve never seen him like that before._

Next he goes to Kaminaga’s. It's a picture of him and some woman who looks like she could be a model with the words: _scored another date! *tongue emoji* *2 water drops emoji*_ Within about a second of opening it Sakuma automatically closes out, losing interest.

No one else seems to have updated theirs so Sakuma attempts to close the app, but then he stops when a notif appears.

Snapchat: _Miyoshi is typing…_

And another about a second later,

Snapchat: _So Sakuma-san, what do you…_ the rest is cut off.

Sakuma sighs and taps on the grey box, it takes him to a messenger on the same app. _Miyoshi did say you could talk to others… I guess this is it?_ He proceeds to read the rest of the text.

_Now that I think about it, I did get a lot of message notifications throughout the day…_

**Miyoshi**

| _So Sakuma-san, what do you think?_

| _Does it not peak your interest?_

He’s a bit peeved to answer when he types, _I admit, I am a bit intrigued. It does seem to have some value._ **_Send_**.

_Buzz._

**Miyoshi**

| _Ohh? “A bit intrigued” huh? Well I guess_

| _you could still say this is my win._

**Me**

| _..._

**Miyoshi**

| _Anyways, good night Sakuma-san~ And I_

| _hope you dream of me *wink with a kiss emoji*_

_…_

**Me**

| _Good night, Miyoshi._

 _\---_ extra---

 _I am a bit curious of what the others had to say,_ Sakuma thinks to himself as he lies on the bed. He logs out of his conversation with Miyoshi and, as he thought, the rest had all sent him messages too.

**Hatano**

| _huhh, guess ur not as boring as i thought_

…

He doesn't bother replying.

**Kaminaga**

| _Welcome to the party Sakuma-san!! It's_

| _about time you finally joined! *three confetti emojis*_

**Me**

| _Ah, Kaminaga. Yes, Miyoshi made me_

| _join. Is this app really that good?_

Kaminaga replies about a few seconds later.

**Kaminaga**

| _Ohh, lol yeah that makes a lot more_

| _sense *laughing emoji* this app is_

| _pretty fun, me and the others go on here_

| _all the time_

**Me**

| _I guess I’ll try it out for awhile then._

| _Goodnight._

**Kaminaga**

| _Alrighty then, talk to ya later *smiling w teeth emoji*_

 _I guess this isn't so bad,_ Sakuma admits.

**Tazaki**

| _Hello Sakuma-san. It’s great to see that_

| _you've joined in as well. I hope we get to_

| _know each other better on here._

**Me**

| _Good evening Tazaki. I agree, I look_

| _forward to getting to know you more too._

**Jitsui**

| _Hello Sakuma-san! I'm so glad you finally_

| _got an account! Let's become good_

| _friends on here too okay?_

Sakuma always did like Jitsui... when he wasn't doing practice matches with him that is.

**Me**

| _Ah, you too? Well, anyway I agree. Let’s_

| _get along well on here then._

**Jitsui**

| _^^_

**Odagiri**

| _...good luck Sakuma-san._

**Me**

| _?_

| _Er, what do you mean by that?_

_…_

**Me**

| _Odagiri?_

**Amari**

| _Hello~~Sakuma-san *blushy kissy face emoji* It’s about_

| _time you got a Snapchat!_

**Me**

| _Yes, I've heard so from all the others._

**Amari**

| _Haha I bet. Well let me know if you ever need any help trying to figure something out alright? *wink emoji*_

**Me**

| _I’ll see if anything comes up, thanks for_

| _the help. Goodnight._

**Fukumoto**

| _Good afternoon Sakuma-san. It's good to_

| _see I can communicate with you now on_

| _here too._

**Me**

| _Likewise. By the way, I saw your…’Story’_

| _was it? The dish looked very appetizing,_

| _and I've never seen Odagiri look so_

| _relaxed._

**Fukumoto**

| _Ah really? It was just a simple dish but_

| _thank you very much ^^_

| _Oh is that so? Well I'm glad, he seems_

| _tense but really you just have to get to_

| _know him is all *blushy smiling emoji*_

**Me**

| _Seems so. Well, I’ll be taking my leave_

| _then._

**Fukumoto**

| _Goodnight from us both._

Sakuma smiled to himself, he was glad he was able to get to know the others a little better.

… _  
_

Wait. _They're staying over together?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao sakuma def wouldn't use emojis


	2. ii. pointless thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakuma gets a message early in the morning, who could it be? (Gee, I wonder).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry this is so short guys. fun fact, i orginally wrote this to be something fluffy and cute but somehow it turned into them arguing and sakuma getting frustrated haha. oh and i also changed the format cause i got lazy sry bout that :3

_12:48 am_

_Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt._

The sound of his phone buzzing startled Sakuma out of his sleep.

“Urghh, what the--who could it be at this time?” he groaned.

He reached over to the  bedside table and turned on his phone. On the screen it read that there had been 3 snapchat messages, all from Miyoshi. _Why the hell is he messaging me at practically one in the morning?_ Sakuma opened up the app.

**_Miyoshi_ **

| Sakuma-san are you awake?

| It’s an emergency...I can't seem to fall asleep.

| Answer. Now.

“What kind of excuse is that?!”

With a groan he replied,

**_Me_ **

| Miyoshi, it's 1 in the morning. ONE.

**_Miyoshi_ **

| Actually, it's 12:53.

**_Me_ **

| Miyoshi! What do you want?!

**_Miyoshi_ **

| I told you, I'm having a crisis right now. I can't go to sleep. How am I supposed

| to get my beauty rest?!

**_Me_ **

| I'm sure if you just shut your eyes and relax it'll work.

**_Miyoshi_ **

| Don't you think I've tried that, you're not helping. *irk emoji*

_He's really getting on my nerves now..._

**_Me_ **

| Well what am I supposed to do? Besides, you always look perfect anyway.

It took a few seconds for Miyoshi to respond.

**_Miyoshi_ **

| Really?

**_Me_ **

| Yes, now please let me sleep.

**_Miyoshi_ **

| Alright then, if you say so. Goodnight Sakuma-san.

**_Me_ **

| Goodnight, Miyoshi.

\---extra---

_The following morning…_

**_Snapchat  1m ago_ **

**_from Kaminaga_ **

_lolol he looks like shit *laughing emoji*,_ reads a photo Kaminaga sent. It's a picture of Miyoshi, but he looks awful: there are noticeable bags under his eyes, his skin is too pale, and his overall appearance is just haggard. As the caption said, he looked like shit.

 _He looks terrible! I guess he really didn't get any sleep last night huh…_ Sakuma gloomily thought.

Just then another picture was sent to him, this time it was Kaminaga running away from some blurry figure looking absolutely terrified. _Shitshitshitshitshit he's going to kill me!!! Help! Aksjdkdnsn,_ are what could possibly his last words.

_...Good luck, Kaminaga._


End file.
